


Voices

by Multifiiction



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick - Fandom, Santino D'Antonio - Fandom, Santino D'Antonio x Reader
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Pregnancy, Sad, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: There is an age gap between you and Santino, not many people are fond of that, and you, who had been thrown into the crazy world of the Mafia, needed to deal with that.
Relationships: Santino D'Antonio & Reader, Santino D'Antonio & You, Santino D'Antonio x Reader - Relationship, Santino D'Antonio/Reader, Santino D'Antonio/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Voices

You didn’t know how he did it.  
How he couldn’t hear all the people talking, just talking all the time. As your relationship with Santino was the only thing that they cared about.   
And the looks they gave you. Wherever you went, if they know who you were, they would treat you like you were nothing.  
Only because you fell in love with an older man. Only because the man you chose to be the wife of was older than you.  
You got called many things, Sugar Baby, Gold Digger, A whore, a good for nothing little girl. Your close friends often told you to just leave Santino, no man was worth the abuse of society, but you didn’t.  
In your eyes, Santino was the only one, your one and only. His love is all you will ever want and need.   
One thing many people asked for before they started to judge is how you and the head of the mafia met.  
One night, you had a pretty bad fight with your mother, she was tired and angry because of her job and you were the one she chose to take it out on. You had enough of that and left. Even if it was the middle of the night, outside seemed a lot more inviting than being at home and getting yelled at for nothing.   
You avoided all the bars, not wanting to deal with drunk people. In the end, you sat down at a bus stop. Since it was so late, no one was around and you could let your thoughts run loose. Little did you know that it was about to change for the better.  
“Excuse me?” you got scared when a man started talking to you. “Are you alright?” he looked genuinely interested. Something about him told you that he wasn’t a creep or a murderer.  
For some reason, you trusted him and started talking to him.  
That was the night you met Santino, he walked you to your home and asked for your number. You knew he wasn’t the kind of man that would play around, looking for young girlfriends. You could see it in his eyes that he was serious about your relationship.  
As soon as you turned 21, you moved in with him. Your mother was so against your relationship, she tried everything she could to break the two of you up, but nothing worked. Your love survived it all. The only person who was supportive of your relationship with Santino was your father. He actually quite liked Santino and the fact that he was serious about you. At first, your father was afraid that Santino only liked you because you were young, but soon he learned that that wasn’t the case at all.  
Santino’s kindness, his smile, his gorgeous eyes, the way his skin felt against yours, just him, is what made you happy.  
He made you into a woman although he didn’t want you to change, he loved you just the way you were. But with time, you did become more mature, but when it was only the two of you, you were really yourself.  
Due to Santino’s status as the leader of the mafia, you often had to go to galas and parties with him, well you weren’t really required but you loved to spend time with him and he loved to show off just how beautiful his girlfriend is.   
And this is when all the hate and comments started. As soon as people learned that you were younger than Santino, their looks changed. They started judging you, calling you names behind your back.  
You felt like running away from them, never going to a gala or meeting or party ever again.  
But then he came again, with his gorgeous eyes, honey-like voice and reassured you. He told you, you should never ever let their voices be louder than your own, after all, they were nothing compared to you.  
He made you believe it, he really did.  
Not even a month later, you found out about a blessing, the blessing of a child. You had to think of a way to tell Santino, you didn’t want to just tell him out of nowhere.  
So that week, when he took you to your usual date spot, at his restaurant, you gave him hints like not drinking any alcohol and asking for slightly bigger portions, but Santino was just too thick.  
Your date that night ended in one of his beach houses. His favourite one was the one that was directly next to the beach, with a gorgeous view of the water. He usually took you there to spend the nights alone, making love, nothing bothered you there.  
And that is exactly what you did, made love all night long.   
He felt amazing, you melted into his touch as his body became one with your own.  
By the time you were both calm and less sweaty, you brought the subject up.  
“Santi, what do you think about children?” he was shocked that you brought the subject up but very happy, he wanted to talk to you about serious things like that.  
“I want at least three. The first has to be a boy, then twin girls who are as beautiful as you are, Bella.”  
“I’m glad you said that. Because I’m pregnant.” there was a smile on Santino’s face which lasted a whole week, his business partners found it rather odd that D’Antinio was smiling this much, even Ares brought the subject up to which Santino was happy to share the news.  
“I’m going to be a father.” Ares wasn’t surprised, she knew about her boss’ love life and the woman she has seen so many times. Sure Ares never spoke to you, since you didn’t know sign language, but Ares assumed from the way you spoke that you were a nice girl. And also because Ares did a background check on you for her boss’ safety.  
During the time of your pregnancy, it seemed like you got more enemies. Now you got judging looks and words not only during events but during meetings as well.  
Since you and Santino got married as soon as he heard the word ‘pregnant’ leave your mouth.   
Sure, Santino was protective, so even when you were at home, you still had at least two bodyguards with you at all times. After all, the child and wife of the mafia are one of the top targets in the eyes of enemies.  
Luckily, no one dared to mess with Santino on that level, so you both were safe.  
Santino bought a brand new home. A gorgeous mansion away from the city, he said in there your family would be safe.  
You found it still strange that you got to call his property yours. Santino often told you that money wasn’t an issue and you can buy whatever you wished for. But after furnishing the mansion, you didn’t have anything you wished for besides a healthy family.  
When you were just into your fifth month of pregnancy, Santino took you to a gala. And this is when it all went downhill.  
People there made comments and looks at you and you knew what they were thinking. And in just a few hours, your mood went down.  
And this time, was the worse. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, you weren’t sure, but it was a lot worse. Before you could just ignore them since it was only you, they talked about, but now, you were going to have a baby.  
And you were worried for the child, that they will cast him out, they will say or do things to the baby.  
You couldn’t let that happen, so you did what any desperate wife would do, you talked to your husband. You talked about all your fears and doubts.   
Santino saw the hurt in you, he thought you were finally over this. Over with what other thought, but as soon as you brought up your fear for the child, he knew he needed to get involved. You were a strong woman, he was sure you could deal with a few comments.   
“You know My Love. One thing I learned about people is that no matter what you do, or rather no matter how much you’d try and appeal to them, they will always find something to get you down with. They will smile to your face and once you turn your back, they are already talking about you. I learned to ignore them since that is the way I grew up, but you, My Love, you are special. You grew up in a completely different setting, you are loving, beautiful, and kind and they are jealous of that, they are jealous because instead of marring one of them, I found true love, we found true love with each other. No matter what they try or say, I will love only you, and our son. And I will make sure that absolutely nothing happens to either of you.” his words meant more than anything else. The way he spoke made you feel warm inside, like all the hate you endured was worth it, like all your worries vanished. All the voices just disappeared. All but one, his. His voice stayed and that was all you ever needed and will ever need. He was your love, your husband, the father of your child.  
You felt stupid for listening to others, for letting them bring you down. You needed to be strong, you were the wife of a mafia leader, and you will be a mother. You couldn’t let others judge you just by your age. You knew you needed to keep those voices out and only let in the ones that mattered. You looked up at your husband, kissing him on the lips.  
“Thank you.” was all you needed to say.  
Santino swore he never saw you like this before, so confident, so beautiful, so grown up. He was glad you finally got rid of your demons and you were finally yourself. He was happy to see his wife so happy, so carefree and even if that meant you’d spend more money, he didn’t mind. He enjoyed seeing you in all the different dresses and the most important, he saw just how much thought you put into your child’s room as you decorated and furnished it.  
Santino met with a girl when he saw you at the bus stop, but now all he could see is a proud woman, wife and mother. And all you needed to do was close out the voices.


End file.
